DespicableDisneyDreamworks Elementary
by Pistachio and Marmite Person
Summary: Just an elementary school for them.
1. Chapter 1

Anna: School is starting Elsa. Wake up, wake up!

Elsa: I know. Anna get dressed.

Anna wore a pink tee shirt with a piano on it. She also wore a white skirt and black tennis shoes.

Anna: Like my outfit Elsa

Elsa : I love it .

Elsa wore a purple shirt with a snowflake on it with a long blue skirt and light blue shoes.

Anna: I like yours too.

Elsa: Come on Anna. Bet you can't catch me.

Anna: I can. You just have to wait and see.

At school.

Anna: This is a big school Elsa.

Elsa: DespicanleDisneydreamworks Elementary. It's not big. It's huge!

The bell rang and Anna and Elsa ran of tohome room.

Mrs. Chesterfield called roll call.

Mrs. Chesterfield : Hello students. Today first, we will intruduce everyone to everyone else in this home room. Ariel Atlantis, Anna Arendelle, Rapunzel Corona, Kristoff Icemen, Hiccup Berk, Astrid Stormfly, Agnes Gru, Fiona FarAway, and Merida Dunbrock. For the home room you will be in groups of two. Here are the partners: Ariel and Kristoff, Anna and Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel , and Astrid and Fiona.

Hiccup: You look cute , Anna.

Anna : Thanks Hiccup. I bet we will be the best partners ever.

Hiccup giggled.

Hiccup: I, I like you Anna.

Anna : I like you too.


	2. Chapter 2

In Elsa's home room

Mr. Henderson: hello students. Read this. It has the partners and people in this classroom.

_Mr. Henderson's 3rd grade class_

_ Jack Frost, Margo Gru, Elsa Arendelle, Shrek Oger, Snoutlout FireDragon, Bell Bonjuer, Flynn Rider, Woody Cowboy, Jasmine Sultan, and Esmerelda Hellfire. _

_Partners: Jack and Elsa, Margo and Flynn, Shrek and Esmerelda, Bell and Snoutlout, and Woody and Jasmine._

_Hope you understand this info._

Esmerelda: Where is the smooching booth. I am gonna smooch Jack heart out.

Mr. Henderson: You have detention at four Miss. Hellfire. Sorry for that. Please move on to your next class everyone.

Jack: Your pretty.

Elsa: Oh, Thank you, Jack.

Jack: So your my partner. Wow.

Elsa: You must have felt weird when Esmerelda asked that question to the teacher.

Jack: I was horrified. I like my heart!

They giggled all the way to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss. Henry: Hello young puiples. When I call out two names, those two people pair up. Got it?

Astrid and Mater, Auroura and Jamie, Penny and Anna, Rapunzel and Jake and Tink and Izzy.

Anna: Hi Penny.

Penny : Hello Anna. I wonder what thing we are getting for homework.

Anna: I hope it's not dangourous.

Penny: Me too.

: Today, we will study minions. One of the most funniest, trouble making and cutest creatures on earth. They even have their own language. Eack group will get two minions. First I will call out your name and then the minion's.

Astrid and Tim. Mater and Bob.

Auroura and John. Jamie and Phil.

Penny and Stuart. Anna and Dave.

Rapunzel and Kevin. Jake and Darwin.

Izzy and Mark. Tink and Jerry.

Auroura walked up to Miss. Henry. She wore a yellew dress with green dots. Auroura: Are there any girls Miss? Miss Henry: Oh, Auroura. No Sweetie. There aren't.

After 35 min.

Miss. Henry: Kids time to leave. Remember you have this at the same time on Wensday, Monday, and Thursday. And at 2:00 on Tuesday.

Anna: Bye Miss. Henry.

Miss. Henry: Good bye Anna.

**Hey there just to tell you the Penny in this story is from the movie Bolt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Math class

Mrs. Fellcington: Hello little one. Partner list is over there.

Elsa: couldn't she just read it to us?

Alice: No. She would have suffered too much.

The girls giggled as they took a sheet of paper. They sat right next to each other.

The sheet said:

* * *

Mrs. F's class

Jessie cowgirl, Tiana Cook, Elsa Arendelle, Jack Frost, Peter Pan, Francessco Brounolii, Jasmine Sultan, and Alice Wonderland.

Partners for the month: Tiana and Jack, Francessco and Jessie, Elsa and Alice, Jasmine and Peter.

Mathmatics await!

* * *

Alice: This. Is. Amazing.

Alice's pink dress bounced as she jumped.

Elsa: It is more than amazing.

The girls first got to add a difficalt math problom. 25475686+ 5736706464745.474

It was amazing they were the only ones that got it right.

2 hours later.

: See you on Friday.

Alice waved. Elsa smiled.


End file.
